zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Auru
Auru is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. A member of the Resistance, Auru aids Link during the Twili invasion of Hyrule. Auru is rather elderly but still possesses the strength and guile that he did in his younger years. It was stated in the Japanese version that Auru used to be Zelda's tutor. Biography At some point before Zant's invasion, Auru heard stories from the Ancient Sages about the cursed mirror that was held in the Hyrule's desert prison, and of the location's use in the execution of Hyrule's criminals who had be sentenced to death (such as Ganondorf). Also, at some point during this time, he saved the life of a man named Fyer, who years later would run the Human-cannonball Ride for Lake Hylia's premier tourist attraction, Fyer and Falbi's Watertop Land of Fantastication. As Auru started to age, he retired from Hyrule Castle's service and kept his distance from Hyrule. However, when the Twilight began to descend, he sensed something was amiss and chose to return to aid however he could. He was one of the few people in the kingdom who knew the full history of the Royal Family. After Link obtains the Master Sword, Auru notices a disturbance in the Gerudo Desert, and requests Link's aid in examining the desert. However, the Gerudo Desert is impossible to reach on foot. Auru helps Link to remedy this by calling in an old debt. At Lake Hylia, he gives Link a note for Fyer, who agrees to shoot Link to the closed-off Gerudo Desert with his cannon, in an event that he calls the Oasis Flight. During Link's assault on Hyrule Castle, Auru defeats several Lizalfos with a bazooka-like weapon, likely using technology similar to that of Bombs. During the ending credits, Auru is seen together with Ashei and Shad exploring the ruins of the Temple of Time. Theory Connection to Rauru Auru shares some similarities with Rauru, the Sage of Light from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Their names are similar and their appearance is somewhat alike; although, Auru looks noticeably thinner than Rauru. Both have also aided the Royal Family and Link. If he and Rauru were related, it may explain his awareness of the Ancient Sages (Rauru himself being a sage and loyal servant of Hyrule's Royal Family). It is possible that Auru may be a descendant or distant relative of Rauru's, but no conclusive information concerning this exists. Bazooka-like Weapon ]] The nature of the bazooka-like weapon Aura wields during the Resistance's attack on Hyrule Castle is unknown, though is presumably based on Cannon and Bomb technology seen in ''Twilight Princess. Given Aura's friendship with Fyer, it is possible that he had Fyer (who is known for his expertise when it comes to Cannon-based technology) construct the cannon for him. Another possibility is it is a ancient weapon (as Cannon technology is shown to have existed even before the creation of Hyrule in Skyward Sword) that he acquired during his service to the Royal Family and/or via his association with the Ancient Sages. Like the Dominion Rod and Sky Cannon, it may be of Oocca design. Etymology The name "Auru" could be related to "Aurum", the Latin word for gold, or, as mentioned above, it could have some connection to Rauru. References es:Perícleo Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters